


Futa Glynda Arrests Weiss

by Person_Who_Exists



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ball Gag, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/F, Futanari Glynda Goodwitch, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Police, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: Between Ozpin's conspiracy, all the headmaster's unconventional decisions, and practically running Beacon, Glynda Goodwitch is a very stressed woman. So when Weiss Schnee goes along with her team's illegal vigilante activities, the professor decides to scare her pupil straight and get some release for herself at the same time.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Futa Glynda Arrests Weiss

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request by Foooop.

Glynda had enough of this madness!

First, Ozpin admits Ruby Rose to Beacon two years early. Hardly his most unorthodox move, the girl certainly had the talent to keep pace with her new peers and just like her mother before her she was quickly earning near-fanatical loyalty from her team, but there was a reason those years in combat school existed. The young huntress-in-training was completely ignorant of the special laws that governed their profession and the risks those laws carried for her and those under her command.

When the academies were first founded and it was deemed necessary to constant train warriors with aura, the ordinary citizenry demanded a balance to ensure that the huntsmen and huntresses they entrusted their lives to wouldn’t suddenly turn on them. Thus, the charters of each of the kingdoms included the provision that anyone at huntsman-in-training level or above arrested and found guilty of a crime would be sentenced to a period of slavery, the length of which would be dependent on the charges. Ms. Rose was extremely fortunate that she had still been in combat school the last time Glynda had brought her into a police station or otherwise she would have been well within her rights as the arresting officer to chain the girl to the table and ravage her all night.

However, that had not been the case, though Glynda had hoped it would be the end of the matter. Alas, Ms. Rose had ended up on the same team as Blake Belladonna, who most certainly hadn’t gone to combat school, being a former White Fang member. Why Ozpin thought it wise to include a former terrorist among the student body was beyond her. But Ms. Belladonna’s need for justice had led to a confrontation at the kingdom’s docks that the headmaster was only just able to play off as self-defense.

Unfortunately, Team RWBY as a whole to believe that they were within their rights to act as huntresses without having earned licenses and leading Roman Torchwick and an Atlesian Paladin on a merry chase through downtown Vale. The warrants for their arrest were issued within the hour.

When she’d glared at Ozpin over it, he’d merely sighed and got to work on his end of things, commanding her to set off and apprehend their wayward students herself. They couldn’t afford to let some police officer get lucky. They had to control every aspect of the procedure if there was to be any chance of the girls not getting slave collars slapped on them.

Fortunately, she was an experienced huntress and Team RWBY was not the most inconspicuous bunch. She found them in an alley of all places, circled around discussing their next move. She struck swiftly and without mercy.

Ruby and Blake were the first two she apprehended. With their respective semblances of Speed and Shadow Clones, it would be too easy for them to slip away. She thrust out her riding crop and used her telekinesis to fire a pair of gravity dust bolas at the pair like cannon shots. The pair both fell to the ground, bound in the tight fiber cables, powerless as the dust’s field canceled out their auras.

Yang, predictably, whirled on her professor for the apparent betrayal and charged at her. But a close-range fighter was hardly a challenge for Glynda. A few dozen smacks of telekinesis and Ms. Xiao-Long was laid out unconscious on the ground.

With three girls down, one could forgive Professor Goodwitch for thinking the fourth would be no trouble. Weiss Schnee was by all accounts a well-mannered girl who’d been raised to respect authority. All expectations would suggest she’d come quietly.

However, said expectations would be missing the crucial detail that Ms. Schnee had grown to care for her teammates quite a bit over the last semester. Enough to draw Myrtenaster on her own combat instructor.

She leapt in at her professor, using her glyphs to avoid immediately falling to the telekinetic strikes. Her perfect grades clearly weren’t for show, as her form and technique were simply exquisite. She actually managed to navigate the web of Glynda’s semblance to get in close with her rapier, engaging her teacher in a fencing duel of sword against riding crop.

It lasted an entire half a minute before Glynda flicked Myrtenaster aside and pinned the white-haired girl to the ground. She pressed the heiress into the concrete and bound her in a bola.

“Weiss Schnee,” she growled. “You are under arrest.”

She couldn’t help it. The entire thing was infuriating. On top of effectively running Beacon, participating in the conspiracy against Salem, and handling every other bit of nonsense that seemed to come up daily at the school, one of her most promising students was throwing her life away by allowing her friends to drag her into vigilantism. Loyalty to a team was all well and good, but not if it landed you with a slave collar around your neck. Ozpin wouldn’t be able to bail them out forever.

Most of Team RWBY was a lost cause. Ms. Belladonna couldn’t stop breaking the law whether she was a terrorist or not, and Ms. Rose and Ms. Xiao-Long were as reckless and foolhardy as their parents. But Ms. Schnee, she could still be saved. If the consequences of following her friends’ path were made clearer.

Glynda radioed the police and soon the young huntresses-in-training were being frisked against the flashing red and blue lights of the police cars. The girls were all handcuffed and loaded into the cruisers, ready to be taken to jail.

The Beacon professor leaned into the lead detective’s ear. “Have the white-haired girl separated from the others. I will invoke my right to first claim.”

* * *

When Weiss had demanded to attend Beacon instead of Atlas, she thought she’d escape out from under her father’s thumb, not end up with her hands cuffed behind her back in a police interrogation room.

Why had she been separated from her friends? Ruby was the team leader, so if anyone should have been singled out, it was her. But instead she remained back in the holding cell, while Weiss was seated in front of a one-way mirror.

Was it her father? Was he going to use this as an opportunity to force her back to Atlas in chains? Or was some corrupt officer going to sell her to the White Fang? What was going to happen—

Her panicked thoughts were cut off when the door to the interrogation room slammed open, seemingly with no one having turned the knob. Of course, when Professor Goodwitch strode into the room and flicked the door closed, that mystery was solved.

“Ms. Goodwitch, I am so sorry,” Weiss stuttered. “Please know that our actions were taken with the best of intentions—”

“Silence.”

Weiss instantly stopped talking, but her professor had not planned for such a meager measure to suffice. Glynda raised her hand and a dark blue ballgag flew off her belt and hovered in midair. The Schnee heiress gasped and as soon as her mouth opened, the sphere of rubber lodged itself between her teeth.

“Whaht? Whaht eis hahphnening?” Weiss yelled, though her words were muffled by her gag.

Glynda waved her hand and took the white-haired girl in her semblance’s grip. She telekinetically stood her up straight and began popping the buttons of Weiss’ jacket, slowly but sure exposing her small but supple breasts to the world.

“What is happening, Ms. Schnee, is that I am not your professor at this moment,” Glynda coldly declared, unclasping Weiss’ white bra and tossing it away. Her fingers moved down and started undoing her own waistband. “I am your arresting officer, and you are a criminal. Did you think the law didn’t apply to you because you had good intentions? Half the White Fang would get off scot-free if that were the case. No, you knew the risks of breaking the law when you decided to become a huntress. Now, that punishment has come due.”

Professor Goodwitch undid her skirt and revealed a huge eight-inch futa cock. Weiss barely had time to gasp before she was telekinetically shoved against the interrogation table and bent over its top, her nipples tensing against the cold, hard metal. Glynda strode behind her back and flipped up her skirt, tugging her lacy white panties down to the ankles of her high-heel shoes.

“Plehse!” Weiss cried, tears trickling from her eyes. “I’m behggin— _ah!_ ”

Glynda cut off her protests with a swift spank to her bottom, her firm butt jiggling with the sting. The huntress gripped the heiress’ arms like reins, the handcuffs jingling from the movement, and pressed her bulbous tip to the helpless girl’s maidenhead.

“You lost the right to give orders the moment you became a criminal,” Glynda said. “Here’s the first taste of your life behind bars.”

The blonde huntress slammed her hips into Weiss’ ass, her cock sinking into the young girl’s pussy. The heiress squealed through her gag, her teacher’s dick raking its way through her folds, pounding her flesh tender. For the first few moments, it was pain like nothing she’d ever experienced, nothing like her dreams late in the night of Ruby shoving her against the wall and wrapping her nimble fingers around the Atlesian girl’s firm teats.

But after those moments ended… it was even better. Better than any dream that Weiss had ever had. Her hands cuffed behind her back, drool gathering at her lips at the edge of her blue ballgag, held down by a woman with the complete authority to ravage her however she liked… the complete loss of control was better than any fantasy.

To say nothing of the pleasure. Professor Goodwitch was an experienced huntress, so she’d doubtlessly claimed the right of arresting officer before, but she really knew how to stick it to a criminal. Every thrust of her cock stabbed right into Weiss’s G-spot, juices gushing through her folds and soaking her cunt from the entrance all the way up to her womb.

The heiress panted hard, her body rutting back and forth across the table. Her nipples were pinched and twisted over each other by Glynda’s semblance, the telekinetic groping causing her knees to tremble.

“Don’t give out, you slut,” the huntress growled. She slapped Weiss’s tight ass, the white-haired girl yelping back onto the table. “You are not a lover. You are a slave, property eternally paying for your crimes. You are an object to bring your mistress pleasure. This is the fate of a convicted criminal!”

“Yeess!” Weiss howled through her gag. At her shout, Glynda suddenly pausing, even the tight touch of her semblance removed.

“What?” she said. She telekinetically removed Weiss’s ballgag, allowing the heiress’ drool to drip down her chin.

“Yes! Please fuck me, mistress!” Weiss pleaded. “I should have known better! I should have known my place! Please teach this slut a lesson! Pound my criminal pussy!”

For a moment, there was nothing, just silence in the interrogation room.

Until finally, Glynda scoffed. “You Atlas whore.”

She slammed Weiss down on the table and impaled her cunt on her massive cock. The heiress’s mouth flew open with a scream only for Professor Goodwitch to reach a hand over it, muffling her moans. The huntress dipped two fingers into the handcuffed girl’s lips.

“Suck on them, slut.”

Weiss did as she was commanded. She closed her lips around the blonde woman’s finger, her tongue slobbering all over her nails.

As a reward, she fucked, harder than she’d ever dreamed. Until long into the night, in that downtown Vale police station, the criminal Weiss Schnee was fucked doggystyle by the huntress Glynda Goodwitch.

By the end of it, dozens of orgasms had torn through the heiress, pleasure having drowned her so many times it was a wonder she could still breathe. But the last was the most wonderful of all. Because that was when Glynda had cum too.

Her pussy had clenched hard on the futa rod and it finally exploded. Ropes of thick futa cum squirted out into Weiss’s pussy, painting her womb white. One final orgasm surged through her and she collapsed across the table, her muscles spent.

Glynda pulled out, her rich cream dripping down Weiss’s thighs. She strode around to the other end of the table and stuck her cunt in the heiress’s face.

“Ozpin will be negotiating you and your team’s release in an hour or so, but it will be the last time he will be able to do so,” she revealed. “Unless you want this to be your life, Ms. Schnee, I suggest you sit out any of your teammates’ future criminal adventures.”

“But… what if I do?”

“What?”

“What if I want this to be my life?” Weiss asked, her eyes flicking down.

Glynda tilted her head to the side and examined the lithe girl. It _had_ been a wonderful fuck, a release she’d sorely needed with all the shit she’d been dealing with recently. But the SDC’s favor meant too much to Beacon. She couldn’t encourage Weiss to get herself arrested and enslaved just so she could pound her more.

Of course, if she wanted to be fucked, perhaps that could be leveraged for obedience.

She grabbed Weiss’s matted white hair and twisted her face up. “You will recuse yourself from any of your teammates' criminal activities. You will not waste, the exceptional potential you have as a huntress. Is that clear?”

Weiss gulped. “Yes, ma’am.”

Glynda nodded, a smirk spreading over her face. “You will also report to my office every night for… _supplementary lessons_. Is that understood?”

Weiss’s eyes widened. Her face broke out into a grin. “Yes!”

SLAP! Glynda’s palm cracked the young girl across the face.

“Yes, what?” the huntress demanded.

Weiss bowed her head, one side of her face still red. “Yes, mistress.”

“Good.” Glynda wrenched the heiress’s lips onto her dick, the rod still wet with semen. “Now clean like a good bitch.”

Weiss’s mouth engulfed her mistress’s cock, her tongue flicking over the bulbous tip.

Glynda leaned her head back and sighed. She’d needed this stress relief. Ms. Schnee had needed to be corrected.

In the end, it all turned out quite well.


End file.
